


Yawn

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturdays are slow for these guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written just for the hell of writing, so don’t expect greatness. Written using the prompt "When he woke up the sky above was dim, not lighter but darker than when they had breakfasted."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Ron yawned as he stared at the food on his plate. It was too early for this, he thought. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and filled his plate with food. “Come on, Ron, you love to eat.”

“Not this early,” the redhead grumbled. “It’s not even 9 yet. Why the bloody hell did you want to get up this early?”

“So I could spend more time with you.” Harry responded, taking a bite of egg.

“You could have spent time with me in bed, instead of making me get up at this ungodly hour,” Ron yawned again. Harry simply smiled and pushed the plate of toast toward his love. 

“Just eat, and then we can go outside. It’s a beautiful morning.”

Ron scowled and grabbed a piece of toast. Hermione wasn’t even up yet, and here he was being forced to nourish himself. They ate in a semi-peaceful silence for a while, before Ron yawned once again. Harry sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Where?” Ron looked confused. What made Harry think he wanted to go anywhere?

“Out to our tree, we can rest out there and enjoy the day.” Harry stated, standing up.

Ron sighed and followed his best friend turned boyfriend out to the tree they spent many afternoons and weekends under. They walked in silence and soon Harry was sat under the tree with Ron’s head in his lap. Harry was just about to speak when he heard a faint snore. He chuckled to himself and decided to let Ron sleep for a bit. Harry watched people slowly emerge from the Great Hall as the morning moved on and wondered how long Ron would sleep.

When he woke up the sky above was dim, not lighter but darker than when they had breakfasted. Ron stretched and smiled up at Harry. Then he noticed the clouds forming and pouted. “Looks like it’s going to rain.”

Harry looked up and frowned. “Yeah.” He thought for a moment and then gave Ron a predatory smile. “I guess that means we’ll just have to entertain ourselves inside then.”

Ron returned the look and soon they were racing up to the seventh floor and an afternoon of fun.


End file.
